I'm Home
by star-struck-imagination
Summary: She is of this reality, they of another. yet her place is with them, her home in another world. She can get there, but she will have to choose. Life can only take so much! What will be her choice? Who will save her? Who will be her lover? Chaotic and unusual, this story is not for everyone.


**A/N: **Hello there! As of recent comments I have come to the conclusion that people often think that if a story is like another then that means that the one with the lesser grammar is the one that had copied the other. And because I have been falsely accused by an anonymous person that I am the one in the wrong with some of my stories I thought I should write another and put this little rant here, so maybe you could judge for yourselves. I'm NOT taking down my stories, no matter what you think :D

So, enjoy reading this one and let me know what you think in the future. And please, by all means, do tell me who you are. I am starting to grow pretty annoyed by the anonymous readers that just want to put me down.

Thank youuuuu! Lots of kisses

-Star

* * *

_**I'm Home**_

Petals flew everywhere, her fans rotating and pushing them out of her face, making them rise and fall in the same pattern that her body fallowed. It was enchanting, beautiful and oh so hard to do, yet she made a spectacle out of it. It made her feel alive when nature fallowed her steps, allowing her to dance among the stars, as she often did on nights such as this. Yet, now, of all times, she was dancing with cherry petals, her soul rising and falling, singing a song only for her ears to hear.

She whipped her hair from side to side, baring her neck to the moon's rays, her glistering skin making her look like some unearthly being that had just descended to dance on the wooden floor of a maiko home. Yet everyone knew who she was: heiress of the old maiko school, the one that would push tradition forward, for she was the most talented at this. Or so her parents liked to make the world believe. She knew better.

From young, all the others from her family would dance better, would look more graceful than she could ever hope to achieve. Even her younger sister would soon surpass her. Yet she continued to dance, her muscles contracting beautifully under all those layers of silk that her body had to carry all day long.

She spun and spun, the fans in her hands raising and falling, pushing in gentle wisps the petals that flew from the trees outside the room she was dancing in. Her steps were swift, her eyes closed as she crouched, rising an instant later, her head thrown back as she felt the petals caress her skin. She threw the fans up, her eyes opening minutely to watch them turn in mid-air: once, twice, three times, before she caught them, turning them in her small hands as she bent her knees one more time, her stretched position on the ground making her kimono look like a sea of colors that had just engulfed her petite body.

Panting as she opened her eyes to look at the moon, the young girl lowered her colorful fans. It wasn't enough. She had danced like this a million of times and she could no longer rise, she could no longer step amongst the starts. She could feel the void in her soul widening as she closed her eyes, wishing her life would have been different, wished she would be different. Not timid and afraid, not like this.

'_Loved... that's what I want to be... Loved and I could rise again!' _ she said to herself, yet knew that this wasn't the whole truth.

She was never good enough to be there in the first place. So why did she continue to push on? To push herself beyond everything she knew she could do? For what reason?

"To be seen..." she whispered, her voice caught in her throat as she rose from the ground.

The silks were heavy, the fans -no longer her wings- felt like a hindrance, a curse, a weapon meant to stab at her already bleeding heart. She wasn't enough. She was never going to show her father she there. She was invisible.

Puffing her cheeks and willing the hot tears away, she laid her fans down, as a token for the great and clear moon above. Maybe she wasn't meant to be the head of the maiko school after all. Maybe she wasn't meant to dance like her soul condemned her to. Rising gracefully from the ground, she bent her neck to the cherry tree outside and then to the moon, biting her lips and trying not to cry.

'_I didn't fly...' _ was the only thought that coursed through her mind.

In all her seventeen years of life, this was the first time she had experienced not rising from this world. Sure, this had started from way back, but until now she had somehow found a way to rise, to sore through the skies, play amongst the stars. Until now... yet she had lost the ability to do just that. And it ate at her already exposed soul. Nothing would make sense now. Nothing would be the same.

She stepped out of the room, her head hanging low as she avoided the moon rays, hiding in the shadows like she had done all her life. She avoided to be touched by something so pure, now that she had been denied to feel the warmth. The cold didn't suit her at all.

Passing her parents room, she shook her head when the need to see them rose in her chest. She refused to wake them or to show them that she was once again doing something as childish as dancing in the moonlight. Especially knowing that they did not approve of that kind of behavior. She walked forward.

Her father once told her to quit completely, never to take up the fans for she did not know how to use them. But did dancing with the purest feelings her heart could muster seemed like such a crime? Did she not qualify as pure dancer? Or... but she did not dare go further with her own inquiry. She had been banned from stepping in that room, yet she refused to listen. It was the only thing that made sense to her.

'_I was robbed even of that... now what?' _ she asked herself, burying her face in the long sleeves of her kimono, muffling her sobs as she rushed towards her room.

Crashing on her bead, she rushed under the covers, her long hair remaining the only thing for the outside world to see, reminding them that she was still there. She wished she could stop the curses and the sobs that racked her body, yet she could do nothing but that. She felt cheated! So cheated that she was never going to recover.

"_**You are wrong, you know, little princess?" **_ the baritone voice of someone she thought would never cross her path again after her failed attempt to reach him through her dance, reached her ears in sweet caresses.

He was still there? Crawling from under her blankets in slow motion, the young beauty searched the room, spotting her midnight visitor on the window ledge where he usually sat, looking at her and playing with a ray, letting it dance on his porcelain skin as he hummed a tune. Strange! He would usually come towards her bed and make her look at him properly, yet now he just stood there, waiting. For what, she didn't dare imagine.

"_**You are that scared to come near me?" **_ he asked again, this time looking at her, his unique orbs making her blush as he watched her intently.

"_**She isn't scared of you, moron. She's scared of what you may say..." **_ another familiar voice growled from the shadows, this time a brighter figure than the first emerging, hands crossed on chiseled chest.

"_**And what is that thing that I might say that you are so scared of, little princess?" **_ his question was once again directed at her, her face now flush.

It was common as of late for two of her midnight visitors to come and talk to her. Yet it was the fist time when they came at the same time, not waiting for her to fall asleep. Plus, they seemed annoyed by something, though what that was, she didn't know.

"_**They are angry that you would quit on us. They are angry that you would surrender in front of you father without trying to fight his decision until the last moment. They are angry that this is the last year when we will be able to see you... And I am angry that you would wish to desert us so soon!" **_ another voice, this time more suave than the first made her blush deepen.

Now this was unexpected! Three of her most dearest friends had appeared, angry for things she had no power over. If they were so sure that she could make a difference why didn't they come out when she needed them the most? Like when she had argued with her father about the arranged marriage between herself and the Uchiha clan? Or when she had fought her father about her dance routines and the shows she had gone to till now, which he had refused to send her to? Where had they been then? If they were angry now, where were they then?

"You are unfair... " she whispered, tugging the blanket to her chest and hiding the lower half of her face in the soft plush.

Three pairs of eyes turned her way, their surprised looks combined. There was no anger there, only sadness and hurt. They had been there, all those times, yet they could never help her, for this land was not their own to control and command.

"_**We are indeed sorry..."**_ whispered her first friend, his beautiful complexion turning sour as he inched closer to her bead, laying down on his knees in front of her, his face mere inches away from hers.

"_**You can come with us... like we had promised..."**_ tried the second, his bulkier form coming out of the shadows completely, his skin glistering in the moonlight as he took the same position at the end of her bead like her other friend, the differences between them astounding her yet again.

"How can I leave here? How can I desert them?" she asked only half heartedly as she looked for one more push from the one she had admired since the beginning, the last spirit only shaking his head.

"_**You can not desert them, yet they have done exactly that to you for a long time now."**_ His answer made her heart cringe. She knew the truth, yet she could never cope with that reality.

"_**Come with us! We will show you a world you will always belong in. You will become ours!" **_ they said in unison, rising, their images blurring.

"Give me some time... I'll... I'll think about it..." she whispered, her lips moving yet they felt cold.

It was a serious decision, leaving her parents for a world different than hers. And to think that this had all started as a dream and that, when she had told her parents they had said it was just a faze, something she would grow –up out of. Yet she had visited said world, had played with them, had seen the miracle happen. It had never been a dream! Because the mind can imagine only so much, the rest being a mystery. She had found out that she had the power to open doors that usually stayed close. She and some other mysterious people.

'_My grandma always told me something like this was real and I shouldn't fear it... and now I am afraid to move because of the unknown, when I always embraced the unknown... what am I supposed to do?' _ her breath hitched in her throat as her head jerked upwards, her eyes catching the last remains of her ethereal friends disappearing.

"_**We'll wait for you... Hinata!" **_ they hummed, more a laugh and an invitation than anything else.

"Wa-wait!" she managed to shout, throwing her hands towards them, yet all she fell was cold air and the hard floor.

Waking up was no fun at all, especially after such a dream.

"Real... it was all real!" she said to herself, looking longingly at the windowsill . A single blue rose rested there, pure white sand surrounding it. Dreams had always been her specialty and in a world like hers where the supernatural mingled with the real, her dreams had become the reality she lived in. Because, if they wanted her there, then she would go.

Rising up, shaking the feelings out of her face, she stepped out of her room. This was surreal!

But, before she could do anything she had to think about everything! She had been the useless child, the one that could do nothing but look pretty because no one needed what she offered, though she was good at something, sometimes. She was being forced into a marriage she didn't want to take any part in just because her father wanted it. She was denied to see the world or everything that could help her flourish. She had been almost locked away from the world, forced to act in a certain way. She had had enough.

"Grandma always told me that this world had more to offer..." she hummed to herself, remembering her special gift: her eyes.

She could always see things that other people could not. Her eyes had been considered a curse in her family for generations at time, yet she always saw the good in them. Because everything was real! Everything her parents had said that it could not exist was real! They had proven it was real and she was no freak of nature!

"I have to tell someone about this... " she said as she disrobed and put on more comfortable clothes, her thoughts running 100 miles per hour as she rushed towards the kitchen.

If her parents weren't going to listen to her again, she was going to leave them. Even for a short while, but she was going to **their ** world to see it, to feel it, to be part of it like her soul always told her she was. The moon never lied to her, her dances always got the truth out of everything. Yet, she could never rise to the moon again if she didn't find herself once more. She needed the moon like she needed air. And her parents denied her that.

"I'm sorry... but my place is not here..." she said, shaking her head as she opened the door to the kitchen.

They ignored her, like always. Her friends had been right. Her Grandmother had been right. Her eyes had never deceived her. This was a nightmare!

'_Come night! Come faster!' _ she willed time to pass.

Maybe everything will change... maybe her she could find home on the other side.

'_Because this is not home... this is not me...' _she concluded, restless.

Her breath stopped, her eyes opened and she found herself in her bed again. This was not her reality!

Again and again she searched for them, but night had to open that special door for her. Faster!

* * *

**A/N: ** So, this is the first chapter. Should I continue? I mean, this is fuzzy and strange and quite chaotic. I don't know where it will take me but I'm asking you: should I continue this story or leave it like this?

Thank you for reading!


End file.
